A Knight To Remember
by Kerolamo
Summary: Len is told by the king of the land, Kaito, that he is the hero and therefore should be the one to save the princess. What happens when he starts his epic quest? this story has as many vocaloid characters that i can have, and each chapter is based of a song. Humor/Romance/Adventure
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters!**

-Len's POV-

"Help!" I screemed at Kaito. "eh? With what?" he retorted. Seriously? shouldn't he be at least a bit worried? "The princes has been captured!" "hmm… so who's the hero?" The hero? What?! "there is no hero sir, this is real life." I told him blankly. What does he think this is, a game? "I see.. In that case, you are the hero!" What? No. he has to be kidding. I mean, he's not that ignorant, right? "I appreciate you efforts, but this is no laughing matter. Rin has been kidnapped! She could be anywhere! Lost deep inside a forest, hypnotised by an evil magician, locked inside a castle… Anything could have happened!" I know I sound like im over-reacting, but im really not. Rin, the princess of this land could be hurt! "yes, and that is why you have to go and help her."

He stared blankly at me, with a flicker of excitement in his eyes. I stared back at him, trying to keep my cool but obviously losing it. "But sir! Im am but a mere fledgling in the world of knights" I only started training a month ago… 'a bird can only fly properly if it takes a risk, and jumps off its nest' I hate when he makes everything inspirational. Ive only lived here for two months and I already hate him. "sir…" I know there's no point in trying to change his mind now, I might as well be talking to a rock. A royal rock. 'are you trying to say- yes sir, I understand you and love you, so of course I'll be the hero!- because if you are, then that's great news!' he told me with a wink. i.. I don't know… something about his wink, it's just too cute for a guy to be able to do that! I sound like a yaoi fan now, but I assure you, im not. It's just physically impossible for a man, no, a king, to be able to wink like that. "yes sir, I guess I should go pack then…" I said with a sigh. I then turned on my heels and walked out of his massive palace. As I walked out I could tell that there were hundreds of girls staring at me, wondering how my 'magical' encounter with Kaito went. Im pretty sure his king because of his good looks, and nothing else.

-Kaito's POV-

That kid… I don't know what I'll do with him. He just doesn't see the big picture! If only he would open his eyes for once… ah well, I guess he will have to someday. I inwardly sighed to myself as I walked down my long, endless corridor. At least it felt endless on a day like today.

Hmm, im feeling a bit hungry, maybe I should order some ice cream? Yes, that sounds nice. Afterwards I might walk to Len's house to see how he's going, taking the longest route through the town to get there first though. It's always nice to say hello to all my loyal citizens, but saying Hi to Len is always funny. I started thinking of a way to mes with him when one of my best friends, Meiko came running up to me. "Sir!" she yelled as she finally caught up with me. "Meiko, call me Kaito." She sighed loudly which made me chuckle. "Kaito" she said, emphasising the Kaito "Did you really send Len to save the princess?" she stared at me as if I was an alien or some kind of supernatural being. "yes, why should it matter? I can choose who I want, cant I?" I stared back at her face. Her expression was priceless! "Yes…. But…" tsk, to many people are arguing with me today. "has everyone forgotten that I am the king, and what I say is usually for a good reason?" I told her as calmly as I could. With that, I walked outside and went straight to Len's house. I changed my mind, and didn't go through town, but instead took an ally way route instead. "hello? I questioned as I knocked on his door. "Any one home?" I yelled through the thick wooden door. I heard some shuffling, a sigh and eventually the door opened. "len? Is that you? Fancy seeing you here!" I told him sarcastically. "and who did you expect when you knocked on MY door" he replied, his anger rising. "well, I hoped it would be someone who would treat there king kindly, but I see now that this is the wrong place." I told him flatly. "wait! … what do you want?" What I want, eh? What I want is indescribable to someone as naive as you "I just came to see if you've finished packing." Not completely telling the truth, but not straight out lying. One of the reasons I came here was to see if he has finished or not, and the other… "yes sir, I finished packing as soon as you knocked on the door." Hmm… He is a quick packer… "Good." I replied blatantly. "soo… sir… what do I do next?" he looked at me curiously, expecting something good "well, usually, the hero goes on an epic quest to save the princess!" I stared at him in an all-knowing way. I received a dumb founded look in return. "and how does that work?" "just gather up hero's and gain exp, fighting everyone you see for items and money! If you get stuck, simply talk to the towns people, got that? I'll be waiting for the day that you defeat the boss!" I replied confidently. It doesn't even sound hard, but he's making it seem like a horrid chore. Jeez… "life is not a game sir…" A game? A game?! I know that life isn't a game, what does he mistake me for, an idiot?! I was past angry, I was fuming. "I know that Len, im not stupid" I said harshly. Im sick of people dis-agreeing with me! It's not funny anymore! "sorry sir… I just thought that.. you know…" awww, how could I stay mad at that face? He truly does look sorry, so I'll forgive him this time. "I know what you're thinking, Len. This quest is going to change your life in so many ways, be it good or bad. From tonight onwards, you wont be the same if you accept this. Are you ready to take that risk?" it's a big thing to ask such a novice like him. "… … yes. If it's what I have to do, it's what I have to do." He courageously replied. "if that's your final decision. Be ready by 6:00am sharp, and only bring what you think will be necessary" After telling him the details of his journey, I left him to contemplate his choice. Good luck Len, and goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, how did you like the first chapter? I had to write it at the school library because my computer had a virus :'( I think it was called system doctor 2014? It won't let me go on ANYTHING, including word and the internet. Yay. Each chapter is named after a vocaloid song, each using at least one of the characters in the song. Did you get the first one? It was 'death should not have taken thee!' I'll tell you the name of this chapter next time!**

**Len: yes, and meanwhile, im going to die trying to save a princess.**

**Kero: doesn't that sound exciting?!**

**Len: im jumping with joy -_-**

**Kero: I can't wait to write another chapter!**

**Kaito: I think he's being sarcastic…**

**Kero: ohh. I never said that you were going to die though, did I?**

**Len: in the song I died, so why not here too?**

**Kaito: why was I used in Len's song anyway?  
Kero: Ahhhhh! Too many questions! I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters! There! Ive said what I had to say, so let's go!**

_Recap~_

_Good luck Len, and goodbye._

_~End of Recap~_

Len's POV

Why am I even doing this? Its 5:00am now and im too worried to sleep. What if I die, or something horrible happens to me? No one's going to be there to help me. If a beast rips off my arm, what could I possibly do? Nothing, really.

Its now 6:00am and im sitting on top of my tiny suitcase, packed with only my looking down at a tiny snail, making its way down a tiny hill at my feet when a big, loud horn beeps at me. "wha?!" I stutter, siting up in a flash. "Len, what are you doing here? I thought you would have left already!" comes an all to familiar voice. "what do you mean, would have left already? You told me that I should be ready by 6:00am sharp, so someone could pick me up!" I yelled back at him, not bothering to get up off my suitcase. "I said that you should be ready by 6:00am sharp, but I never said that someone would be here to pick you up!" neither of us bothering to get up, causing our yelling to wake up some of my neighbours." how am I ment to get there then?" I asked him, staring into his car. ""where?" that, I do not know how to answer. I spent all night worrying about what's going to happen to me, and all the ghastly possibility's, but I never really thought about where im going."uhh….." is all I managed to say. Brilliant. That's going to win the heart of the king, 'uhh….'. you're a genius. "that's what I thought. Before you go, I might as well tell you that your first destination is Kinomoto Forest, just 20 miles north of here. Im afraid I can't tell you anything else, all I know is the forest which leads to a place where the princess might be" 20 miles?! How am I meant to walk twenty miles on foot? "ja ne" after saying that, he left me and my suitcase by ourselves. "Im going to have to stay the night somewhere, aren't I?" I rhetorically asked myself with a sigh.

15 hours later and I feel like im going to drop dead from exhaustion. I have to find somewhere to stay before it's too late! This house seems half-decent… maybe the owner will let me stay the night? Walking up to the door, I noticed that everything was silent. By my calculations, I was almost near the forest, and should reach there at about mid-day. There weren't many houses around, but it felt _too _quiet. "h-hello?" I quietly said as I knocked on the door. "crrrr.." to my surprise, the door opened easily as soon as I knocked, yet no one was home. "i-im sorry for intruding, but I w-was just wondering if I c-ould maybe.. s-stay… stay here the night?" no reply. "tsch, you'll be staying here a lot longer than a night" A low, dark voice came from one of the shadows around me. "p-pardon?" I whimpered quietly. "You seem too be a little slow, kid." The voice replied gruffly. "u-ummm…" I stammered weakly, confused and scared of the situation around me. "let's just skip the introductions and get straight to the point" The point? Which point?! "wh-" I was cut off by a cold hand covering my mouth and grabbing my waist. "hmmmm!" I could barely speak, his hand muffling my every word while his other hand began pulling out a knife from his pocket. "shhh, shhh," he whispered into my ear, his breath hot and musky. "hmmhmm!" I struggled against him, kicking and trying to scream like a little kid. Can you really blame me though? "I said shhh." He growled, raising the knife up to my cheek and smiling sadistically. "we wouldn't want a pretty thing like you to get hurt, now would we?" Now im starting to get really creped out. Against the nagging conscience in my head, I eventually accepted my fate and stoped thrashing around. He smirked at me triumphantly and Pushed me onto what was probably a wooden table and pinned my hands to each corner, just to make sure. So, this is how its really going to end, eh? Only one day in and im already about to die. I wonder what Kaito would say to this? He could be- "daaa" a faint beat coming from the corner of the small house stoped my thoughts. My captor loosened his grip on my wrists for a moment then shook his head, trying to ignore the sound. The music stayed the same for a few seconds, then the sound of a katana being drawn pieced the air. He flinched for a second, releasing the knife from my neck so that it was facing out in front of him, as if to protect himself. "it's a good thing you're not pretty then" now there's two people?! What?! My captors eyes widened so that means… He doesn't know who the other person is! He must be here to save me! "fuuu.. Gahh!" he screamed out in pain, releasing me completely and falling to the ground in pain. "Go kill yourself, scum." The mysterious man said lowly. "There are those who rule from the top and those who squirm at the bottom." Ohh, so wise! Wait, im meant to be the hero, aren't I? Let's just see how this plays out though… "do.. do you find joy in watching me die?" my captor said, stammering and coughing out blood as he tried to stand up again. "Even at the end, as long as there's music I'm happy. Sorry, but I'll have to cut down anyone who can't keep the rhythm." He reminds me of… A samurai! Ive always wanted to meet one, and now I finally can!

With one more jab to the stomach, the man fell to his knees, his face hitting the cold hard ground. I felt bad for not helping my saviour, me being a knight and all, but there was nothing I could do back then. "wh-" "and why are you here" he spat at me, almost yelling. "what do you mean 'why am I here'? why are you here?!" I yelled back, annoyed at his behaviour towards me. Putting his katana back in his belt, he turned around to face me, his face softening. "If you're born as a man in our little world, Don't stop until you rule the land and let nothing hold you back" I wasn't holding back! He was holding me back! "easy for you to say" I muttered back, looking everywhere but at him. "what did you say?"

I am probably the worst knight out there. I had just been saved my a handsome, generous, probably kind person, and now im back to being killed again. "me? I didn't say anything! You must have been imagining things." Wooo, smart move the Len. "Heh heh." Umm.. why is he laughing? "you think that you can just get away with things like that? Life isn't that easy." Such wise words coming from what I assume would be a wise man. Hey, that's actually pretty good! "Such wise words coming from what I assume would be a wise man." I said confidently, proud of myself. "no need to assume, kid" He shot me down. "bu-but!" I stammered, unable to find the courage that I once had. He shouldn't of just blocked my moment of smartness! After saying this, he walked out of the small house, not once turning around to say bye. "wait!" I called out desperately, running at full speed out the door to catch up to him. He didn't reply, or even acknowledge me, so when I thought he would turn around and get out of the way, he didn't. "w-" the rest of his word was muffled because of me. "what the hell are you doing?!" he yelled at me, prying my half unconscious body of his. "I thought that you would have gotten out of the way, and I couldn't really stop…" I said, rubbing my head where he had hit me. What does he have under his shirt?! It feels like a massive plank of metal! "What's wrong with your chest? Its like a brick!" I yelled back at him. I know that this is my fault, but yelling at him makes me feel powerful. "It's called muscles, you idiot! What the hell did you even want me for?" he yelled over me. What did I want him for? Blushing slightly, I looked at my feet, un able to answer his question. "well…?" Come on Len, what was it that you wanted?! He stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer. "Ah ha! That's it!" Jumping up and down I remembered what I wanted to ask him. "Are you really a samurai? You should know where Kinomoto forest is then! I have no idea where it is, ive just been wandering around for the past 15 hours…" I muttered the last part, afraid that he would look down on me. He sighed, saying "You've been going the right way, mostly. Kinomoto forest is only a few hours away from here." Yes! I silently yelled out, hoping he wouldn't notice how happy I was.. "that's good." Without hesitation, I yelled out at him again, "Wait! That's not what I wanted to ask you!" Suddenly realising my mistake, I ran after him again, being careful to not run into him. "what I ment to ask you…" Panting heavily from my shrort burst, I continued on "I meant to ask if you would join me!" It would be great if someone like him could help me with my quest. He seems like a strong foe who could save the princess in no time! "Join you in what?" I froze for a second while he gave me a surprised and partly disgusted face. "Its not what you think! Ive been sent to find Rin, the princess of this land, and free her!" His expression change after that, realising that I want coming onto him. "What did you think I meant? Jeez…" He's a bit dirty minded then I thought. "Its not my fault! What am I meant to make out of what you said?!" He yelled, sighing and continuing on with his rave. "So Miss Kagamine has been captured, eh? Guess I better help you then, there's no way you can save her by herself. Actually, before I do anything with you, tell me, What's your name?" r-right! I haven't told him my name yet! Come to think of it, he hasn't told me his either… But if its what I have to do to get him on my team, it has to be done! "Len. Len Kagamine. What's yours?" "are you related to Miss Kagamine by any chance?" Everyone always asks me that, so I'm not surprised that he did too. "No, its just a coincidence." Shrugging off the answer, he looked at me for a moment, testing me to see if I was worthy of him or not. "Gakupo. Kaumi Gakupo." Gakupo! That's a nice name. I'll just call him Gakupo then. I smiled to myself, and my stomach grumbled in annoyance. Jumping and bowing my head down, I blushed in embarrassment. "Are you hungry? I only have some fruits and vegies in my bag. Is that ok?" What kind of guy just brings healthy stuff?! I guess he is a samurai, so maybe he has to keep healthy… But still!

He walked calmly to the other side of the house, grabbing a bag which looked like it was about to over flow. My stomach rumbled in anticipation, which made him chuckle lightly. "I take that as a yes." Pulling out some of his things, he smiled at me politely, inviting me to eat. Everything I saw was either incredibly gross or… A banana! I snatched one of the bananas from his front pocket, opening it and taking a massive bite out of it. "wow, someone's hungry." He muttered, taking a handful of egg plants out of his bag. "mm, amb sumum libes ebbpplants" I spoke, not realising that my mouth was full of bananas. Blushing again, I swallowed the whole thing, and retold what I had just said. "I meant, And someone likes eggplants" Already onto his fourth eggplant, he looked up at me, a dark aurora surrounding him. "and what if I do?" Im sorry! How was I meant to know that that would upset him?! Bowing my head, I apologised and stared in awe of the eggplant cores around him_*_ "I just didn't know how one person could eat that many eggplants in a few minutes…" The dark aurora grew to twice its size, engulfing everything around us, within 3 metres. "And I don't see how someone could eat that many bananas at once…" grumbling, he shoved the 6th eggplant in his mouth and stared at me. "Im hungry, ok? Can't you feel sorry for me?" Looking up at him with my best puppy dog eyes, I puted and smirked slightly. Not really what I should be doing to someone who just rescued me, gave me food and is now part of my team, but oh well. Its not like I was in the wrong here anyway.

"Im telling you, knights are way stronger then samurai's!" "In what world?!" "Every single one!" "Do you have any proof?!" This argument lasted a few hours. "I don't need proof! Everyone knows that knights are better!" "If knights are so good, then why didn't you defend yourself back there?!" It went for so long, that neither of us noticed that we were already deep in a forest. "we'll compete to see who is the best then!" "We all know how this is going to end, but if you that stubborn, then I'll give you a chance! Not that it would make any difference." As if I'd lose to a weakling like him! The only reason I didn't defend myself back then, when I was kidnapped, was because I was too tired! Yeah! "How are we going to do it then?" good question. "Her! She can help us!" Without thinking, I grabbed a pink haired girl who was walking aimlessly in the forest. "Do you even know who this girl is, or what she's doing here?!" How should I know? He stared at me like I was insane, then drew out his katana. "Whatever. Let's do this thing! You there! You can judge out battle, ok?" Lightly pushing the still shocked girl to the side, he glared at me, holding out his katana. I instantly drew out my sword and held it up to my face, ready for his attacks. "Wait!" What?! Just as I was about to strike Gakupo, the girls sweet voice filled the air. "What?!" Gakupo harshly said, obviously annoyed that our battle was stopped. "Do you have to do this?!" Of course we do! when else could we do this? "tsch, ok." Gakupo muttered under his breath. "What are you doing here anyway? If you don't like what we're doing, just go home, kid." Even I was starting to get annoyed at the girl in front of us. Her long, pink hair flew lightly with the wind, her facial expression blank and emotionless. "I don't think I should get back" Why not? I was about to say something, but Gakupo butted in. I'll have to remember to yell at him about that later. "Why not? Surely someone is wondering where you are?" I guess that was what I would say anyway, so its not too bad that he interrupted me. Finally, Gakupo stopped talking and I was able to say something. "Who are you, anyway?"

**A/N~ Yay for the holidays! Its only half a week away! I can write so much fanfiction… Oh! And before I forget, I need to ask everyone this; Can you **_**PLEASE **_**review my story?! I know I shouldn't be begging, but I only know of one person who has read my fanfiction so far -_- Thanks Kagamine Dream! 3**

**Also, I just found the perfect song for the next chapter! You might know it from the last sentence that the girl said, But I only just heard the song as I was writing the last few lines ^.^ **

**Gakupo: Why didn't you let me fight Len?!**

**Kero: Because it seemed like the perfect moment to introduce a new character!**

**Len: No way! Gakupo saved me?! **

**Kero: I had to put Gakupo in there somewhere!**

**Gakupo: Why do I have a bag of healthy things?**

**Kero: I Don't Know! Waaa!**

**Len: See what youv'e done Gakupo, you've made her cry!**

**Gakupo: Me?! It was you too you know!**

**Kero: *sniffle sniffle* P-** **Please rate and review!**

**Len: Its ok Kero, Gakupo's just angry that he-**

**Gakupo: Shut Up! No one needs to know that!**

_*Do eggplants even have cores?! Probably not, but I had no choice. What do you leave behind when you eat a lot of eggplant?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! Im meant to be doing my math homework or something, but I can always do that later. Now im writing fanfiction! As you've probably figured out by now, when a * is next to a word or at the end of the sentence, that means that im going to explain it at the end of the authors note. I still don't know if eggplants have cores…**

**Gakupo: You're an idiot..**

**Kero: Im just not a big fan of eggplant!**

**Gakupo: How could you not like eggplant?! **

**Kero: I didn't say I didn't like it, I just said that im not a big fan of it.**

**Len: Quiet, both of you! **

**Kero: Don't tell me to be quiet. Im the-**

**Len: *Hits Kero and Gakupo on the head* Humph!**

**Kero: oww… Violent people these days… Anyways, the last chapter was from the song "dancing samuri" by Gakupo, and I do not own Vocaloid or any of its characters. Time to write fanfiction!**

**Gakupo: Oh and-**

**Kero: Shhhh! Oh, and before I forget, the begging of this chapter is kind of weird, but im just writing from the song. The only English song I'll probably ever use! Its still vocaloid though, so its all good.**

**Gakupo: That's what I was going to say!**

**Len: Both of you, shut up!**

_~recap~_

"_Who are you, anyway?"_

_~end of recap~_

Len's POV

Everything was silent for a second, as If time had stopped momentarily. Gakupo and I stared at the strange girl, while she just stared at something infinitely more interesting behind us. "I don't know if im a boy, I don't know if im a girl." You.. what? The girl continued staring at nothing, her emotions blank and unreadable. "I don't know when I was born, I don't know who's my mother" She continued, never moving or showing any kind of facial expression. "I don't know when I got alone, I don't know how I got mad. I don't know how I got mad." After repeating the last sentence, something mixed in with her misty blue eyes, but I have no idea what it was. Hate? Remorse? Anger? It was clear that neither Gakupo nor I had any clue what she was talking about, but she obviously didn't see that. "I don't think I should get back" The only evidence that she was actually talking was her mouth moving slightly, but apart from that she was completely still. The wind started picking up, her hair getting messy and her strange outfit brushing to the side. I glanced at Gakupo for a second, silently asking him what we should do. He gave me a look saying that he had no clue, so that was no help. "Tell me now, that you really like the show" What show? "tell me now, that you really want to get high" Excuse me? I opened my mouth to say something, but decided that it would be safer not to. "Tell me now, that you really like my style" Gakupo's face tensed at what she was saying, and it was obvious that he was getting mad. "Tell you know, that you are to commit a crime" At that exact moment, the wind was so strong, that it started howling, as if it were warning us off. With a flick of her hair, she turned around and started to walk off, only to stop after the first few steps. "You want this, tell me how you want it to be"

I could only watch in awe as 5 men dressed solely in black started attacking Gakupo and I. Three of them stood back to shoot us with crossbows, and the others had plain silver swords. Gakupo wasted no time in drawing his katana, slashing one of the men with swords in front of us. His sword then swiftly moved to the other mans neck, cutting his veins as he slid to the ground, moaning in pain. "Whaa?!" I stammered, also pulling my sword out. I have to admit, im really not that good with a sword. Seeing that Gakupo was already attacking the cross bowers, I just finished off the two men on the ground, ending their misery in one heavy blow to the stomach. Not long after, he had finished the rest of them, sliding his katana back into its case.* "You really suck with a sword, you know that?" What?! Nonchalantly, he looked at me then turned away, ignoring my rant. "Your underestimating me!" I know I sound a bit childish now, stomping my feet and shaking my head, but its all his fault.

"Where'd that girl go?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence between us. "hmm? Oh, right. Im not sure…" Both of us looked around, curious to where she had gone. I decided to search the whole forest for her, only because Gakupo said so, and there's no way that im arguing with him now. Neither of us knew where to start, so I headed left while he headed right. "Let's meet here again at 6:30, ok?" I asked him, not bothering to look in his direction as he walked into the woods. "5:00, got it." Without looking at me either, he started to slowly walk into the forest. So.. I guess this is my queue to leave. Walking towards what seemed to be the opposite direction from where I came from, I started thinking about that girl. "You want this, tell me how you want it to be" It was a creepy thing to say, followed by 5 men dressed in black. I pulled apart every word in my head, trying to figure out what she meant, but I couldn't understand it. Even Gakupo was acting strange, as if he felt obliged to find her, or that she was a lost, fragile soul, in whom we need to find immediately. His face was wrinkled with a look which said leave-me-alone, and his brow was furrowed downward in a menacing way. I haven't even seen him like that, but I guess I have only known him for a day. Almost two days now, the sun's already starting to set. "almost two days, huh? You two sure seem close for people who've just met each other" Came a monotone voice behind me. Quickly turning around, I looked at her dead in the eye for what seemed like forever. "Who are you?" I whispered, lowering my gaze as to not look like im staring. "Are you stupid or something? I just told you a few minutes ago, and you've already forgotten." Her voice! She changed it from being mysterious and calm to nagging and annoying! Well, I guess there's only one way to show to Gakupo that I can do something's right. "Just come with me, ok?" I asked, still not daring to look straight at her. No reply. "Now would be good" Sighing in frustration, I reached out to grab her hand when she took a few steps back. "No" This is not going to be easy. She's a lot stubborner then she looks. This leaves me only one choice. "Yes" I stubbornly said back, grabbing her wrist before she could do anything. To my surprise, she pulled out a wooden bow and arrows, aiming them at me. Now, I may not be good at attacking, but I am good at dodging. Spinning her by her wrist, I hastily grabbed the base of her bow and stole it from her. Carefully placing it in between my arms, I made sure her weapon was out of reach and started to drag her off to the meeting spot Gakupo and I had decided on. "Get Your Filthy Hands Off Me! Let Go!" she screamed, squirming around and kicking me everywhere. "No" I mimicked, smiling at myself. Around half an hour later, I managed to drag her to a clearing in the forest, where Gakupo was waiting impatiently. "Took you long enough" He mumbled, staring at me and the girl who hadn't stopped thrashing around next to me. "It wasn't really the easiest thing in the world to get her to come with me, you know." I stared back at him, meeting his fierce gaze with my own. "sure it wasn't." He sighed under his breath, his face relaxing slightly. "And what's the thing you've got under your arm?" motioning towards the bow in my hand, I took it out and threw it to him "This is a pretty nice bow you've got. Where'd you get it?" He smiled at the pink haired girl as we continued our chat. "Believe it or not, I got from the girl I met in the forest!" I exclaimed, faking a shocked expression. Gakupo chuckled, and grabbed the girl by her wrist, slipping her out of my grip. "And what's this girls name?" He darkly said, his expression turning cold as he glared at the girl. Standing off to the side, I didn't quite hear what she said, but whatever it was, it must have been something powerful. Gakupo sucked in his breath for a moment, looked at me then back at the girl, finally letting go of her wrist. "Luka. It suits you." He smiled, trying to cover up something. "Luka?" I questioned, confused at what was going on. "Megurine Luka" She replied "Call me Luka" Chuckling I sat down on a patch of grass and closed my eyes for a moment. "sure. But your coming with us" Without any questions, she lowered her head and nodded slightly. Something about Gakupo's present must have made her act like this, because she sure wasn't like this and hour ago! Snatching her bow from Gakupo, she sat down a few meters away from me, looking like she was ready to attack at any given moment. I shuffled closer to Gakupo, asking him for food, which he begrudgingly gave me. Throwing some fruit at luka, he took out more eggplants and started eating them straight way. Gakupo must have noticed that Luka hadn't eaten anything but instead chose to stare at one container in particular. He threw the fish at her, which she caught and ate in a split second. I don't know how she can eat a whole container of fish that fast, but the smiled lightly and stared at the bag again. This time I threw her another fish, but because of my bad co-ordination It was a few meters left of her. Diving for this, she just managed to catch it, just before swallowing it whole. "How can you eat something like that so quickly?" I questioned, giving her a strange look which she instantly gave back. "How can _you_ eat something like _that_ so quickly?" pointing to the many bananas around me, she scoffed and continued eating the many pieces of tuna Gakupo had given her. "At least my food is healthy" sticking out my tongue out at her, I pulled a childlike face. "Len, you idiot, there both healthy." Whacking me on the head with the end of his sword, he continued to eat his endless amount of eggplant. "bleeeh!" Pulling down her bottom eyelid, she poked out her tongue and puffed up her cheeks back at me. "You too" hitting the back of her head with a rock, she winced in pain and I laughed quietly. "Don't make me hit you Len" He glared at me, preparing his sword. "noo" I whimpered, moving away from him slightly. "Jeez, scary much" Luka whispered quietly to me. "hehe…" I whispered back, making her chuckle slightly. "Now what are you two morons talking about now?" Gakupo harshly said, snatching me back from her. "Ohhh, getting jealous are we?" Luka and I said at the same time, annoying Gakupo off greatly.

"Where are we going now anyway?" Luka questioned, straying behind the both of us. "A place" Gakupo bluntly replied. Luka didn't reply, both of us looking at each other. It's been a few days since I've left Kaito at his castle, and im starting to feel a bit homesick. Talking about homesick… "Where did you come from, Gakupo?" I asked, looking at him curiously "A place" Wow, could you be any more interesting?

**2,000 words… hmmm… I just felt obliged to write another chapter, I guess. I'm watching megamind for the millionth time now, it's so funny! I'm in that kind of a mood. Does anyone know where this story is going? Because I have no clue! Credit to… no one in particular really… Jeez! Jno one even helps me write these write these stories!**

**Len: That's because no one wants to help you, Kero**

**Kero: So mean… Hey, I was thinking, I should make a yaoi!**

**Len: no way.**

**Kero: You don't even know who's going to be the main character yet!**

**Len: Am I going to be in it?**

**Kero: Maybe…**

**Len: Disgusting. Don't even think about it**

**Kero: Ok, ok, I'll forget it then!**

**Len: Good. You perverted creep…**

**Kero: *sigh* Please rate and review… thank you for reading…**

_*What's the name of the case which you put your katana into? _

_**A/N Could someone please help me write fight scenes? Please!?**_


End file.
